I Got Off the Plane
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: One shot. A deleted scene I made up after Ross and Rachel get back together. Enjoy! :)


Rachel had gotten off the plane. She did it because she loved Ross. Deep down in her heart, she always had, and probably always would. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Yes, they had their ups and downs, and yes, they both hated seeing the other with someone else, but they really did want the other to be happy. Or so it seemed. Rachel at one point had flown all the way to London to stop Ross from marrying another woman, because she still had feelings for him. Once she saw how happy he was with Emily, she just couldn't bring herself to ruin it. It wouldn't be right. Ross had been so happy to see her, for she was one of his best friends, and he had been hurt that she wasn't planning on coming. This was truly wonderful day. It would have been really nice if Phoebe could come, too, but she was pregnant, and couldn't fly, but she listened to the ceremony over the phone, while Joey held it up.

Emily sure looked beautiful, and Ross couldn't take his eyes off her. Unfortunately, the happy moment was ruined when Ross said Rachel's name during the vows instead of his future wife's. Needless to say, everyone was shocked by this. They were even more shocked that Emily agreed to continue with the ceremony, even though she was hurt, and rightfully so.

Emily ended up forgiving Ross for saying the wrong name at the altar, but then she became even more paranoid when she saw Ross and Rachel at the airport, getting ready to leave together for HER and Ross's honeymoon! Emily just could not trust Ross to be with Rachel at all, and she agreed she would let it go, if Ross stopped seeing Rachel altogether, and got rid of any furniture or whatever that would remind Ross of Rachel.

The relationship ended, because Emily decided she just couldn't trust him. Rachel felt guilty about that, for she felt if she hadn't shown up in London, then everything would have been fine. Ross assured her that it wasn't her fault, it was his.

Ross and Rachel would continue to be friends for a few more years before having a one night stand, which resulted in Rachel getting pregnant with Emma. They loved their baby girl unconditionally. All of their friends were very excited for them, but just couldn't understand why they weren't together. They lived in the same apartment, they had a child together, so why not just make it official, since it was obvious from the very beginning, that they were meant to be?

Rachel decided to turn away the job offer in Paris, France, because she loved Ross, and didn't want to leave him. She wanted to get back with him, and to make it work. Yes, they had been in other relationships since their split seven years ago, but deep down, they really wanted each other. Ross made a joke about being on a break, and had he done that seven years ago, she would have been furious! But now, it didn't really bother her. She just gave him a look, like, "Really?"

They now lay in bed holding each other, after making passionate love. It felt so good to be in each other's arms again.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know I hurt you when I slept with Chloe, and I'm really sorry."

Rachel smiled and kissed Ross's cheek.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wrote that long letter that was eighteen pages-"

"Front and back," Ross said with a laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes. Anyway, it was wrong of me to ask you to take full responsibility for everything."

"I was going to, because I wanted to be with you, but you kept rubbing it in my face-"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I freaked out over Mark and your job. I should have known better. I was drunk, and thought you were sleeping with him, and so that's why I slept with Chloe. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't reassure you more that you were the man for me."

Ross kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"It's not your job to babysit me, Rach. I should have just trusted you from the beginning, I was just so afraid of losing you."

"Well, you're not losing me this time, buddy."

"Same here."

They kissed passionately on the lips and then pulled apart for air. Rachel sighed, sadly.

"What is it, honey?"

"It's just- we're back together now, and everything's going good, but I'm really going to miss seeing Chandler and Monica every day."

"I know. I am, too, but we can visit, and they'll still visit us. We'll call each other, e-mail each other, it'll be like they never left."

Rachel smiled and rested her hand on Ross's chest. She could stay like this forever. She couldn't believe that the man who used to crush on her in high school, would be the man she'd end up spending the rest of her life with. At first, she just thought of him as a friend, nothing more, but once she moved in and started hanging out with everybody, she found out Ross was in love with her.

Rachel had been so confused at first, but then after a while, decided she wanted to give it a shot. When she saw Ross with Julie, she had been so upset. It made her realize that she had fallen in love with him as well.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"When you were going with Joey, I know he was in love with you, but were you in love with him?"

"No. It was just physical attraction. We were roommates, and I had a dream that we kissed and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I knew he was in love with me, and I had turned him down. I just found him attractive. Most of the guys I've went with have been just attraction. But you, it's both attraction and love."

Ross smiled and gave her another kiss. "I love you so much, Rach."

"I love you too, Ross."

With that, they both fell asleep, content, in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
